Love In Mara
by rengreenwater
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters; but I like the anime. I hope you enjoy. In a battle against Naraku Kagome shattered the jewel AGAIN. Now her friend Ren has joined her. Ren falls in love with a feudal Japan man, and learns that she posses a power. (Rated M for smut).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The moon was out, and the stars were decorating the deep blue sky while the crickets and the critters of the night sang their songs. The fire was dancing and teasing the wood that it ate; it's flames lapping at the bark that it would char. The glow of the fire danced across my pale features, and sparkled in my distant and clouded eyes.

"Are you going to be okay Ren"?, asked the light and caring voice from beside me. With the warmth of Kagome's arms around me as she hugged me, I stared somberly into the fire. I had just faced my first demon in the fuedal era. Forcefully and mechanically I felt my head nodding as my chin lowered onto my knees that my own arms had gathered to my chest. My pajama shorts and tank were passible considering it was summer here. Kagome wore her school uniform. "I... I just wasn't expecting to be... so intense and scary", I admitted as weak little tears of shame and anger began to pool up in the corner of my eyes. With her gentle hand, Kagome wiped away the tears as they began to trickle down.

"I told you that this place is very different from ours", she encoraged lightly. "Yeah well we really have no use for sissies. You should take your stray home", scoffed Inuyasha with his arms crossed, and his back to the flames opposite us. I gritted my teeth and averted my eyes as a pang of guilt and uselessness pinched my chest. "Not everyone in a team needs to be a fighter Inuyasha", scolded Kagome as she glared at the dog boy. Her narrowed eyes seemed to be sending daggers at his back, and for it he gave a shiver. This day had not gone as I had thought it would. Not one bit...

Earlier this day, I remember laughing with Kagome at home, in present day. We had been gossiping about boys and ranting over perfumes and music. She was finally ready to trust me with all her crazy and glorious secrets about her travels to Feudal Japan. It really had become a second home for her. More like it made present day her second home. And she was crazy about Inuyasha, even though he is kind of an ass. Demons, Half demons, humans, magic, love, death, tragedy, and misery laced with an adventure of a life time. I wanted that.

"I want join you on your journey Kagome", "No you don't. Things are so different there. You would feel lost, and out of place. You would get so home sick"; "But I want... I want what you have. Please let me have taste. I promise I wont die, and I won't get in the way; please!?"? I begged her with everything I had. I honestly was not expecting her response. I was already preparing a tantrum for her to say no. Instead she chewed her lower lip, and gave in. "What? Really"?! I jumped up and gave her a dancing hug. "Come on, you will need to pack and get ready; but this is a trial, so only for the weekend", she said with a thin smile.

I leapt to my feet in a matter of seconds and rushed for the door with a squeal of sorts. Finally! I was going to see and feel the wonders of the past and live in a world of wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The sun was up, but it was no longer as bright and brilliant as it had been just hours ago. We were standing hand in hand inside of the little shed behind the shop. The wind that swam by in the air was cold and enticing to the butterlflies I felt fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Kagome smiled and nodded at me encouragingly as something about her seemed to glow. Then without warning she shuved me! Kagome shuved me! Why?

There was a jolt in my skin, and the feeling of spiders crawling along my flesh. The darkness began to glow as it turned into a sort of tunnel; one that made my heart dance with an uneasyness. "EEK"! I tightly closed my eyes. Then I balled up my fists and clenched my teeth.

Then in an instant I was on the ground with a thump. I coughed with surprise as I heard the faint giggles from Kagome. "What was that for?!", I exclaimed haorsely as I got up and dusted off my jeans and shirt. "Well you wouldn't have gotten the real experince of the travel with me holding your hand the whole time would you"? she teased with a bit of a smirk dancing across her lips. A bit of a mischievious, and playfulness sparked in my eyes as I raised my faintly colored brows from my pale face. We both then laughed a little. I did not expect what came next.

"You brought a stray with you"?, said an annoyed voice from one... furry beast that glared softly at me. I climbed out of the well ungracefully with a clamber of sorts. "Well", I said as I reached out for balance before stumbling and falling off the edge of the well and landing in the grass. "Hello to you too sour fluff"! Inuyasha almost laughed as he perked his ears and flaired his hair with another glare. He said nothing though as he quickly went to help Kagome get out.

"I am terribly sorry for the shrew", said a soft, tender, smooth, and deep voice. The voice itself was enojugh to send some chills down my spine as I shivered and felt my cheeks grow hot. Then I felt the warm callouses of his hands as he took my soft and slender hand, and helped me up. Who was this? He was very handsome. This young man was slender, wiry, with sleek brown hair pulled back into a small and tight pony. He had deep and vibrant blue eyes that sparked like elecrtic jolts of joy and wonder. I practically melted in his palms.

"Th-that is okay", I said stumbling over my words like an idiot. I had a lot of thoughts running through my mind to say, but it was the connectiong from brain to mouth had broke. I couldn't speak after that as I saw him smile. Then I felt the warmth of his soft and luch lips against the surface of my hand. The hairs on my arms rose a little, and my face grew hotter as it turned a shade of rose pink. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Miroku", he said in a grovely velvet tone. Goodness was his mere voice seductive.

"R-Ren. I am Ren", I barely managed to say. I watched him carefully as this charming man got down onto his knees with my hands cupped in his. "You are a very beautiful and sweet girl. Could you, by chance ever see yourself bearing my children"? He asked it so innocently and yet, seriously. I was so stunned! My eyes shot open as I coughed softly. "What"!? I squeaked before he repeated himself. "Woah-woah-wwoah"~! I flailed my hads out of his grip shoved him back as I felt my whole face turn a deep shade of red. I felt my heart thud and pound against my chest heavily as I tried to quicly regain my breath. "We barely met"!, "Yes, but I mean in time. Maybe? NO"?, he looked at me, almost unphased by my flare of a response.

"You dirty pervert"!, squawked Kagome as she knocked up the side of his head. He sort of cooed in a way before he fell over with a bit of a twitch. "Don't mind him Ren. Miroku here likes to bed pretty girls", she said easily and matter-of-factly. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Things moved fast after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I met Inuyasha (again), Shippo, and Miroku. There was mention of a woman who went Sango; but when Shippo broght up her name everyone one around us grew quiet, and Miroku looked pained. After that we began to travel for the village of Lady Keade. It was a long and dreadful walk through the walks, and Inuyasha an impulsive need to bregail me with in depth stories of the demons he has slaughtered. They were gross sounding, and scary. I will admit I did not like the idea of meeting a bad demon like say, a Mistress Centipede or Yura of the Hair.

We stopped somewhere in the forest of Inuyasha. This place has definitely left it's mark in the world. I was instantly mesmerized by the tree that Inuyasha slept pinned to for so long. It was very tall, and very big. It was full of color, and life as the old and long branches hung down to make a canopy around the earth under it from whence it drew it's life. The grass was greener with some shades of yellow and tints of blue as little sparkles of life force and spirit collectors. It was creepy and very beautiful at the same time. A clash of two that I never thought I would like at one time.

The sun was turning the sky into soft hews of orange now as it was preparing to make it's decent into setting down below. That was when Inuyasha's ears twitched and he got up deffensively. He was very quicly followed by Miroku who held onto his hand in an odd manner. Like he was hiding a form of power there. What was going on? Why were they acting so weird? That was when I met a real threat and terror.

Above us the skies soon grew black, blacker than the night itself. It was covered by a mass haord of demons. They looked like HUGE bugs with fangs, acid spit, razor sharp body parts, and bulging ugly eyes full of dull hunger. The hunger for flesh. "Oh my God what is THAT"!? I exclaimed in horror with my mouth gaping open. "Ren! Stand down", warned Miroku with a different, protective and alarming shift in his voice. What does that mean? I scrumched my face when I realized the demons were getting closer and closer.

"Watch it"! I heard someone yell just before I felt my body being slammed into the ground underneath a hot, and firm body. As my eyes fluttered opened I saw Miroku's eyes looking into mine as he shielded me with his body. He felt so good. It was hard to focus on the terror around me with his hot breath lapping at my neck, and his hands frimly at my sides. Until I felt a sort of warm liquid rush over my thigh. Then I noticed Miroku had been holding pain. Was he bleeding?! Oh God. ... Was he hurt because of me?

I pushed him off with a lot of struggle. Despite all the pain he was in from taking hits of the demons for me; I had to really fight to get out from under him. Then I bit into my wrist and drew blood. I let it trickled down my arm to attract the demons. I looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who were trying to fight them, then at Miroku who was up and running at me. I turned on my heels and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

I sniffled a bit as a few more tears fell my eyes. Kagome had let go of me, while I brushed the tears with the back of my hand. "I... I", I looked at Miroku who was holding his hip. The hip that has been cut deeply and was only just now beginning to stop bleeding. "I need to breathe", I said getting up and taking off in a light jog. As I ran the tears kept flowing.

I kept running and running until I came to a very large willow tree. This one was older and held less life than the tree of Inuyasha. I slapped the tree as I continued to cry with shame and anger. If I wasn't so weak and useless Miroku would not have gotten hurt. Someone got injured because of me. I didn't like the feeling that gave me. Why would he even do that? I was a little sweaty so my red hair stuck to my face and clung the nape of my neck. I have short read hair in a layered A line cut.

I raked a hand through my hair, and let out a deep and gutteral sigh. I was taking this way too personally, and I knew it. That didn't change how it ate at me, and made me feel though. Now I pressed my forehead against the stiff and rough bark of the tree. I pressed my open palms to it at the sides of my head and focused on slowing down my panting. I managed to stop crying, and just breathe.

"Hello, Ren? It's me... Miroku", he said softly and cautiously. My body tensed up as my eyes widened in surprise. Miroku!? I sniffled deeply, wiped my nose and dried my eyes quickly without changing my position against the tree. I heard his feet crunch on dry leaves and twigs as she stepped closer to me. The moon light shimmered thright the leaves of the trees, and danced on our faces in a similiar way the fire had. "Will you trust me"? Some how his voice was very serious, and I just felt this connection. Slowly I turned around and looked at him for the first time since the attack.

"I just...", I started as I paused to think about what I was going to say first. His eyes were trained on me now as he stood a good few feet away. Just waiting to hear what I had to say. "I was not able to help. I got... I got someone hurt", my voice trailed off with sadness and the quilt riddled all over the tone. Miroku's face fell into a frown as he took one of my hands. "Please do not be so concerned with me", he asked with his voice being soft, tender, and velvity. "I can't help but, care", I said to him. My heart was racing, and my head began to grow fuzzy. As his broad and warm hand held mine I remembered the feel of his lips on my hand. I wanted him to hold me, and kiss me.

No! Terrible feelings and thoughts for a stragner! Yet I feel like I have always known him. I yanked my hand back, and looked down. "Sorry"... I groaned softly. "No, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you not to leave yet", he said. This caught me off guard. I have messed things up for them, and yet someone wants me stay with them. "What about Inuyasha? He seems to hate me right now", I confessed. "Inuyasha is hard headed, and hard hearted; He means well though despite his harsh words", Miroku explained. "He doesn't how to say what he feels, so something awful normally comes out instead. Ignore him", he shrugged.

I considered what he was saying for a moment. "I sense a certain inner strength and power in you. I think we may need you", he said as a sort of smile began to quirk at the corners of his mouth. "Can I walk you back"? He gestured toward the light from where the camp fire was. I nodded and followed behind him slowly. I felt so weak. So helpless. As we got closer and closer my head was filled with more and more thoughts that began to battle each other.

Do I stay? Why would I stay? Kagome was right. This place is nothing like being at home. Then a new thought hit me. When Kagome first got here, she didn't like it either. She probably went through all kinds of emotions. So maybe, with time I too can adjust to this place, and begin to love and experience the great wonders like Kagome has. I chewed on my lip a little as we to camp and crawled into my sleeping bag. "Is she gonna be okay"? That child like voice had to be Shippo.

With a few little adorable hops Shippo came to my side. He tilted his head curiously at me. "Miss?", I felt his little hand poke at my side. It sort of made me smile. It was cute how he was so childish and caring. I rolled over so I could face him. "Shippo, would you mind?", I offered as I gestured into my bag with a head nod. "Sure"! He exclaimed happily as he wiggled his fluffy tail and got in. "You're so soft"! "Thanks, I guess...?", Shippo said as she snuggled up into my chest. "Why does the little one get to sleep with the pretty one"? Whined Miroku from the othe side.

I listened to the crackle of the flames as the fire kept everyone warm. With Shippo in my arms and snoozing peacefully I too began to feel the weight of drowziness. It didn't take long before I passed out, and my first day in Fuedal Japan ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The sun was shaded from the trees above us, and the morning fire crackled with a pot over some stones. My eyes fluttered opened slowly as I arched my back and reached up to stretch.  
"Well, good morning Ren", greeted Miroku. I tilted my head slightly as I looked at his messy morning hair and crooked pony. Why was he acting as if he cared? Like... really cared? Was this part of the playboy act where he would try to bed me? Or was there something more there in those elecric blue eyes of his?

"Good morning REN"! Shreeked Shippo with joy as she padded over to me. He held a beaming sort of smile as he opened his arms wide. I picked him up in my hands, and surprised by how light he is I gave him a big tight hug! He groaned a little before I put him back down. "Did you sleep okay"? "Yes, I slept pretty well. I had a great cuddle buddy", I told him lightly with a wink. Shippo's face turned bright red and he hid behind Kagome's leg. That was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh.

I glanced over at Miroku to find that he was still looking at me. His eyes seemed to be scanning, and observing me. It felt weird, and I wondered what he sees as he looks at me. "Here", Kagome said as she handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you", I told her. This morning everything seemed normal. Birds sang from the tree tops, bugs were normal, killable sized, and the air was chilly and inviting. No darkness, and no demons; well except Inuyasha and Shippo of course. Nah, Shippo doesn't count. He is entirely to cute. I sat down on a stump by the fire.

As I did I found Shippo jumping up into my lap, and curling up there contently. It reminded me of a little lap dog almost. This was the first time I felt a little slice of joy in a really long time. I have never been in a world where electricity, cars, laptops, cell phones, shampoo, soap, tooth brushes, and even play grounds didn't even exist! It was a lot to take in, the lack of advanced industrialization, and the magic with demons. I had almost thought that everything that had happened the day before was a mere dream. Nope. Inuyasha was being very stubborn still; he wouldn't even look at me! I kind of wondered if I did something wrong, but to him I probably did everything wrong. Just being here is wrong in his eyes. That made me feel unwanted, rejected, and a little; okay a lot judged.

"Okay, who's hungry"!? Kagome had made a big batch of ramen for breakfast with a tray of sushi. For whatever reason my stomach did not feel empty, so I scrunched my face at the food and srhugged it off. Shippo sat at my feet with his bowl as he slurped up the noodles in his usual fashion. It made me giggle when a slurped noodle would pop up and slap him in the nose. The face he made was great! Miroku ate his food quickly and quietly, in unison with Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't really eating either. "Hey Shippo, I want you to stay here with the men while I take Kagome for a walk", I told him not thinking about the suddenly maternal tone I was using. His ears twitched and he looked up at me strangley. "Don't talk to me like that. I am not a kid, and your not my mother", he scolded with a soft glare. Either way, he stayed he where he was, even he was pouting now. The men remained silent.

I had removed my shoes, and was enjoying the feeling of the dirt and grass beneath my feet. My short red hair was slightly curling at the tips, as my face was down from being so tired still. Kagome's silky black hair was so flat that it was hardly ever a mess. I mean hardly EVER. Her eyes seemed to be holding distant thoughts just I was, but I wasn't going to start talking to her until we were really out of ear shot. "Do you think Inuyasha's ears can pick us up from here"? "Oh, I know they can", Kagome said with a silent laugh. I smiled a little as we continued to walk. "Did you sleep okay"? "yeah, I did. Shippo is very cute, and cuddly. I really like him even though I hardly know him", "Well he doesn't seem to be the only person who you hardly know yet like", mused Kagome with a raised brow.

I blushed and giggled. "Why, I have NO IDEA what you mean"! I teased and swatted gently at her shoulder. "Well, you two look at each other a lot as if your flirting with your eyes even though you don't even know each other. He even volunteered to go get you last night", she offered as I began to blush and smile more. "Okay well stop it! I don't know him, and I don't want to rush anything. I do wonder something though"... "What would that be"? Kagome asked as we continued walking further and further away from the boys, and camp. "Who was Sango exactly? Why is she gone?", I asked slowly and firmly in the kindest way I could manage.

Kagome's eyes darkened a little at the memories of it all. "She was a demon slayer. And a really good one at that", she started.

"She joined our party, and over time began to fall in love Miroku despite that he kept bedding other women, or trying to. It hurt her feelings that he would do that and fool around on her, but they weren't even together so it wasn't like she had a right to get upset you know", "But it would still hurt just as much as if they were together", I said proccessing what she was saying while she relayed the story to me. "Miroku didn't know it, but he too began to grow soft on her. They loved each other a lot", now she sighed and took in a sharp breath. "Sango had a little brother that she loved more than anything. He was murdered during a demon raid; and Naraku brought him back to life, but he wasn't the same. Naraku kept Kohaku alive with a tainted jewel shard", Kagome maintained a distant and numb tone as she occasionally chewed her lip to stop the urges to cry. "While we were collecting the pieces of the jewel he had eventually died for good; and it really broke her; and changed her in some ways. You would think that would make her that much more intent on wanting to kill Naraku and stay; but she just couldn't take it. She gave up, and went back to her home village where she would help the survivors of the demon raid that killed her brother; and rebuild their homeland", Kagome's eyes began to swell with the development of tears. I was a little choked up myself as I thought about what all that must have been like, and felt like to go through. That poor woman.

"What about Miroku? If they loved each other, why didn't he stay with her, and help her to rebuild the village"? "Miroku was heart broken, and masked it with sleeping around. You can still see the pain in his eyes sometimes, and know that he still thinks about her. He stayed with us, and felt that he was still needed here. Even if that meant leaving behind the woman he loved". Wow... That has got to hurt. So if he was already in love once, than all this nice guy stuff must just be his way of trying to numb the pain in his heart. I grieved for him deeply, and felt really close to him; even though I also felt a little stinging in my heart of pain. It was hurt and disappointment at the idea that he would never feel that way about me. Again though, I wondered why I felt this way over someone I had just met.

"Kagome, even though you and Inuyasha didn't get along at first... Did you love him madly right away"? Kagome tilted her head back in thought for a moment as she considered her words carefully. "Yes..." she admitted. This gave me a bit of hope. "I still don't understand how he could be okay with leaving a woman he loves"... I said thinking out loud. "Well be glad that he isn't spending all of himself on a woman he'll never be able to have, and a woman you will never be able measure up to", Kagome said with a sad and dark tone. "Oh, Kagome"... I gave her a big squeaze.

It was a great talk, but we had spent too long out here and needed to head back before the others would worry. Hand in hand like friends would. We began to walk back with smiles on our faces. "You have them. Give them to me now", a deep and screechy voice said. Give what? Shards? No way. Then we heard some rustling in the bushes behind us. My breath siezed up and I spun around to see; but there was nothing. Then we heard the voice again. "You two are so pretty. All the better to taste".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Kagome and I shivered as a hot layer of air moved down the side of our neck like a feathery tongue teasing our skin. Then I could feel my whole body aching, and pulsating as if being squeazed, tighter and tighter. The air grew hotter, and a layer of humidity settled into the area around us. I looked frantically to Kogame. "What is this"? I lipped silently. Kagome just shook her head in confusion before her face furrowed and she bellowed a soft squeak of pain. Her hands clenched up at her chest. The pain was crippling.

In a flash of color a body began to manifest. It was the body of a snake! Oh god! The panic that I felt throbbing in my chest began to deepen and the pressure tightened. I couldn't even get out a scream. "Inu-ya"! I gasped hardly under a whisper in desperation. I couldn't take it anymore. My body began to writhe with discomfort as I squirmed to get free. Nothing worked, in fact it made that much worse.

"MMm...", it moaned as it's tongue flicked out and tickled my ear. I couldn't help but glare. "What do you want"? I lipped. "I want your soft, supple, delicate flesh", it whispered in a hiss, squeazing us tighter. Was this it? Was this really how I was going to die? No! Please no!? I closed my eyes real tight and focused on drowning out the pain I felt as I was sure I just heard something pope and the shrill squeak of pain from Kagome. A fleck of light began to glow from the gem that hung on my necklace, and it filled me with an intense energy.

"Ah, ah-agh!", it wailed as it clenched down in pain. "Fiesty? I like that", it said as blood began to ooze from it's scales. My hands glowed white with an intense and holy power. I gripped my hand around a piece of his body and dug my nails in. The white energy ate away at his skin slowly like acid; giving my hands a mushy sinking feeling as I sank forward into him.

"So you think it is sexy prey on the weak"? I heard a raspy and violent voice say menacingly. I wanted to look up, but it hurt to much. I felt the snake the loosten his grip I collapsed next to Kagome. Panting we looked at each other. Her eyes seemed to saying something, but I could not tell what as I heard the laughter and slashing, sinking, meat tearing sounds of the fight going on. I was fairly confident that Inuyasha was the winning, and then I heard Miroku's voice. "Demon of stench I banish you the nether lands"! He pulled out some seals, and then held them near his lips, speaking words of power the filled them energy, power, and life. Then with a vicious glare he cast them upon the snake demon. Between the sacred sutras and Inuyasha's Baldes Of Blood, the demon was gone. All that remained was some weird shed skin like material, and some bones.

"Kagome! REN!", Shippo cried out as he ran throught the now safe zone straight to our limp and bruised bodies. A little bit of blood dribbled down the corner of my mouth, and Kagome had worse bruises round her abs. Possibly some fractures. I coughed weakly as I attempted to speak to Shippo. My shaky and unsteady hand was now normal and without the holy light. I touched Shippo's cheek and did the best I could to smile, which wasn't much. It was more of an ugly grimmace as pain siezed me and I scrnched up into a little ball and coughed up blood.

Someone, probably Miroku came to my side. He had rolled me onto my back, and made me lay flat. Oh goodness it hurt so much, I was probably even groaning, and I KNOW I was crying like a sissy. "There, there. Just relax. It is all over now. You were very brave and strong for coming that"; said the soothing voice. Everything around me began to blur, and my head began to pound something fierce. It felt like needles from big siringes were being plunged down into the tempes of my head. Then... Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"How do ye feel child"?, asked an old and shaky voice. It sounded very feminine as I stirred from my black nothingness. I tried to sit up, but my head just felt pushed on and began to pound with pain. I grabbed my head and brought it to my knees for a moment as everything began to settle inside me. "Easy now. Don't want to upset the system and shock the nerves. Ye took a good lot of pain from that snake demon in the forest of Inuyasha"; said this voice. I knew she was speaking, but it all sounded so garbled.

"Ka...Kago...me...?", I moaned rubbing my temples. "She is fine dear one. Some bruising and a minor fracture. Ye on the other need to stop stressing thy body after such an event", encouraged the old woman. She patted my shoulder, caressed my cheek, and helped me to lay back down. Everything still felt like it might have been spinning a bit. I coul feel the prescence of Inuyasha; and I guess that he was probably sitting faithfully at Kagome's side. I am assuming that is because they have not heard anything about Kikyo for a very long time; then again Inuyasha has been growing more open to his feelings for Kagome too. Which is a very good thing. Those two truly belonged together. Like two birds of a feather.

"Lady Keade, I have picked up some of the sage, elf root, and spargus as you have asked", said a new voice. "Good. Very good. Now grab that pestel and grind up the sage with some of the myr petals", guided Keade with her wise voice of experience and tender care. This person did not hesitate to get right to work into helping make medicines and sedatives for the pain that I would feel. Whoever this man was, he was very sweet. While I was in and out of consciousness he would hold my hand, run his warm fingers through my hair and I think I even felt his lips in my hair; kissing my head once.

In about another week's time I gained more strength and stability. Enough so to be alert in what I was doing. I was able to sit up without too much pain, and look around at what was around me. "Oh... you're awake", said Miroku with an odd voice. He scrambled to his feet from the fire in the center of a very traditoinal Japanese house. He just left. Rushed outside, and my heart sank. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Lady Keade came inside to see me. "Oh thank God you're finally back to us"! Exclaimed Kagome with a sleeping Shippo in her arms. "What the hell were you thinking"!? Inuyasha was fuming as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot to the floor.

"I was thinking that I am a woman, an I needed some space with my friend. There was nothing wrong with what I did Inuyasha", I said sternly and slowly. I am sick and tired of him always gunning me for something. Like nothing is ever good enough. And you know what? That is perfectly fine with me. I don't NEED his approval. "Nothing wrong? You nearly died! AND you got Kagome in trouble, not mention Miroku got hurt because of YOU"! "Now Inuyasha, ye hav gone too f"-, Keade had begun to get on him for his harsh words as Kagome's red and furious face turned to him. She swung her hand back and gave him a hard, open palmed slap across the face; dragging him out by his ears and yelling.

Tears swelled up, and swimmed down my face as I sniffled into the air. Kaede felt extremely akward and didn't know what to do as she just stood there. Looking at me like I was some pathetic and lost kitten in a ditch during a rain storm. My heart had cracked and sunk into my stomach. I threw my blanket over and jolted out of bed. I stumbled outside and pushed my way past everyone. I could hear voices calling, but kept moving. I tripped, stubbed my toe, and fell into the dust. I got dirt all over, and scraped up my bruised skin. That made everything hurt all over.

Somehow, Miroku was right there by my side. He gently scooped me up in his arms and held me to his chest like a princess. I wanted to enjoy his warmth, and cry into his chest but; he looked at me with a frown and shook his head in disapproval. Have I really messed up that bad? He carried back to my bed where I was fed curry soup, and morphling to make me pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The alerting sounds from an alarm clock rang and rang, until I slapped the clock. With a sleepy groan I raised my head to see the time. "Iyah"! I ecxlaimed as I jolted up from my dreams, and looked around the cozy bedroom. I couldn't believe that it was already ten in the morning! What had happened to the alarm going off at seven? I threw the blankets back and scrambled out of the bed as quickly as I could.

"Moom"~!? "Yes dear"? she said so calmly. "What... What's going on? What happened? ...I don't feel so good", I mumbled softly as my knees shook faintly, and my hand plastered itself to my burning forehead. The medium height women threw her arms around me with concern in her eyes. "You had been staying with the Higurashi's for the weekend; but something you ate made you very sick", my mother had explained to me. "No... I have been with Inuyasha, and Miroku; and I met this adorable little orphan boy named Shippo"... "Oh no. No. You have been with Kagome and her family. Don't you remember"? The worry in my mother's voice began to rise as she pressed her hand to my cheeks and forehead. "Maybe your fever is worse than I had assumed"... She began to mumble things under her breath as she lead me to the kitchen table.

Somehow I had woken up at home, in present day Japan. No perverted and charming Monk, no little fox boy, no rude wolf man, and no... no Kagome. If I am here, then where did Kagome go? "Where is Kagome"? "I don't know, at home resting probably. I heard that she was not feeling very well herself", my mom was talking almost to fast for me to follow what she was saying.

I felt the warm steam from a hot bowl that had been placed in front of me, and slowly began to eat leek soup. I don't really like leeks, but the broth was hot and felt good going down my throat. My head was pounding, and my skin felt clammy. As I drank down the last bit of my soup I continued to stir on the confusion of where, why, and how I ended up in my own home. The more I tried to think, the more my head hurt.

I awoke in my bed again later that night. The wind felt good on my feverish body, and the night sky didn't look quite so pretty as I remembered it being. In my dreams the memories of what happened in feudal Japan kept replaying to me. So now, as I sat up, feeling considerably better I got to my desk. I opened my laptop and went to the school website to check my grades. Nothing major had changed since I left on a Friday after school, and only missed two days of being sick. I wonder if maybe the snake that had attacked me didn't poison me. Was this the end of my travels to the fuedal Japan?

I had brushed my hair and teeth, and gotten dressed in the quiet of the night. I pulled my jacket on and crept out the back door. It was very cold out tonight, and the moon seemed to be shining brighter than normal. Seeig the sky, it's stars and the moon made me think of Miroku's electric and soft eyes. ...Miroku... Kagome... Shippo... Did I make them up based off the things that Kagome had shared with me? Was my mother right? Did I dream off all that? But then, why can't I remember doing anything with Kagome and her family at the Higurashi house? I needed some fresh air, and some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

I was now standing in the back of the Higurashi house. The window that was to be Kagome's room was unlit. Somehow I could just feel it in mu gut that she was NOT home. How could she do this? Did she not know how important this was to me?

With my head lowered in defeat I moved over to the tree of Inuyasha. A tall, old tree, full of life to this very day. My butt slumped to the dirt, and my back leaned against it cold bark. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face there. This overwhelming pain in my chest began to swell and pound. Tears rolled off my face and hit the wire wrapped shard at my neck. The shard was grey, and turning black. That was odd. When Kagome first gave me this necklace the shard was a happy and bubble gum shade of pink. Not stormy grey.

I unclipped it from my neck to look at it closer. I could feel the darkness that had somehow seeped into it as the colors clashed. I looked up, and then around me as I felt watched. What do I do? That was when I felt this tightening feeling below my waist. I looked down and saw thick blades of grass wrapping around my thighs and ankles. "What"!? I said in more blind confusion. Then I began to close my eyes and focus. If people had these abilities and magic back then, then it should be safe to assume that people today can carry some of that same power. I tried to think about what Kagome would do in this situation.

When I opened my mouth to scream a smaller but thicker blade of grass wrapped around my face, covering my mouth. Then the grass took the shard that fell from my soon bound hands. What was going on!? That was when it dawned on me. That was no oridindary pice of jewel that Kagome wrapped in wire, and made into a necklace for me. It was a shard from the Shikon No Tama! Suddenly all I wanted was to get my shard back.

My body wiggled and writhed as I struggled to get the grass off me. When I struggled however, the edges of the blades would cut my skin. It sent searing pains into my body. Please!? I just want the shard! I tired again, but the cuts went a little deeper, deep enough to make me bleed a bit now. No. No. No! My body felt tense, and stiff as once again this white light that was filled with life, energy, and power emitted from my body. The grass did not like the light very much, and it let go with hissings as it sank back into the dirt.

I quickly picked up my shard and re-clipped it back around my neck. The ground that the shard had touched began to turn black instead of its usual brown. The life that was here, dying. Then with the faintest of sounds an arrow penetrated the tree. The arrow seemed to posses the same kind of light my body had. That was when I saw Kagome at my side. "I didn't let the grass take my shard", I panted when I realized I was hyperventilating. "That's good. Very good", she said almost absent mindedly.

Kagome took her little pouch out and held a shard up to my body. The white light glowed around the shard, and flowed from the shard into my body. I watched in sheer awe as my skin knit itself together and healed in a matter of minutes. "Where did you learn to do that"? "I picked up a few things from Keade while you were sick", she stated simply. Then she saw my own shard. "Your shard, it is tainted". "It is? Well here, purify it"! I said once again unclipping it and handing it to her.

"No. I shouldn't", she protested with her hands out and waving. This was not like Kagome. "Well, why not"? I demanded to know. If my shard was tainted, it needed to be purified. Kagome is the only one I know with the power to do that. "I may have Kikyo's powers, but I... I am not able to do that", she said with a tone of quilt as her eyes grew sad. "You cannot do it, or you don't know how"? "I can't". "Well then show me and I will try", "But you're human", "Yeah and so are you"; I said agitatedly with an almost growl in my voice. "Alright. Fair enough. Follow me back home first", she said slowly.

"No"! I yanked my arm away from her grip tensely. "I am NOT crazy! I have not been making things up", I almost yelled. "I am NOT going to make you stay home"! She hissed as she shushed me. I wasn't sure if I could trust that word, but I really didn't have any other choice. So I followed her back to my house where I snuck her into my room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

I grabbed the biggest backpack I had, and began stuffing clothing inside of it. Clothing, hair brush, deodorant, my favorite perfume, and some snacks from the kitchen. Kagome sort of laughed at me. But then, standing at the back door I looked up the stairs. I thought of my mom. "Hold on", I mumbled as I tore off a sheet of sticky note from the kitchen counter.

With a note for my mom on the kitchen table, my bag packed, and heart torn I left again that night. We went to the well where both our shards began to glow. I jumped in first, as usual. A decent that I forgot about. The fall seemed to never end as the well turned into a tunnel that was sucking me every which way. That was until I hit the ground like a tard agian. It was anything but pretty and graceful, which Kagome seemed to have down.

Kagome slowly climbed out, and then I climbed next. When I reached the surface and could smell the unpolluted air, Kagome helped me out. I walked across the field that stretched out before us. "Where is Inuyasha and the others"? "They are at camp. I told Inuyasha I was going to check on you", "You were?", "Yes. You really got hurt". I looked at Kagome. I wondered then, in that moment if it wasn't Kagome and Inuyasha who took me home. They obviously thought that I couldn't handle this fighting thing.

"kagome, I want to speak to everyone in a group tonight", I told her with an almost sigh. She smiled sweetly, but I could see the doubt clouding and moving in her eyes. "Okay", she said.

Somehow it felt relieving and relaxing to be back here. This place that had scared me so bad, and injured me. Was I attached or obsessed? I could not tell at this point.

Kagome had taken me to a wonderful and most beautiful spot in the woods. There was a medium sized body of vividly light blue water that sparkled and seemed to talk to the trees that drank from it's vitality. It was very pure, and happy. My mouth dropped in awe of the sheer wonder of this spot. "Kagome... This is; wonderful", I gasped. "Kagome nodded her head; but then thought of something that would be much better. "I was going to show you what I knew about purification here. However I think you would be better if you went and saw Keade"; she suggested. "Okay, but can we stay here a little longer? It is so pretty here". Kagome's almost frowned turned upward in a soft laugh of sorts. She patted my shoulder. "Come on, we need to get back".

When we got to camp I was surprised to see that Shippo and Miroku were already asleep. Miroku looked so handsome and peaceful when he slept. I felt a little pinch of disappointment at him being asleep, and had been looking forward to seeing what reaction he would give at finding me here. I was NOT surprised to see Inuyasha, the guard dog awake and unahppy at my prescence. "I thought you were checking up on her, not bringing the bad luck back"; he scoffed.

I had enough of fighting with Inuyasha and hearing him always talking so poorly of me. "Inuyasha I am here to work with Keade and learn from her", I announced on the spot. This surprised even myself. "Oh? And what if she gets hurt, or the bad luck follows her there too"? "Then I will deal with it, and we do what we can", "WE"? "Me and Lady Keade", "Does she know of this plan"? "Not yet, but she will", I said with a strong sence of confidence and determination that I didn't even know I had. "I really doubt that any of it will work... But you can try. ...If that is even possible", he mumbled as he crossed his arms cassually.

I set down my backpack, and took out my sleeping bag by the fire. "Is she gonna be okay? She's a little wobbly", I heard a voice say. was Inuyasha worried? This made me smile a little, even if his worry was selfish and not about me myself. "She will be fine", Kagome reassured him as she sat next to him. I was on my side, and watching them through the fire.

"You didn't think much of me when we first met either Inuyasha. Just give her a chance this time", she said as she reached down and held his hand. Inuyasha's eyes softened now, and he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Okay", he told her. Then he dipped his face down and kissed her...!...forehead. It was sweet, and simple, and full of love; but I was kinda hoping they would lip kiss! Poor Kagome. Only just now getting the affectoin she had always longed for form her love, and it's hand holding and forehead kisses? I shook my head and closed my eyes. Ready for a new day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

The next morning when I awoke I saw only Kagome. She was sitting over a fire, bringing some water to a boil for ramen. I loved having ramen for breakfast! I sat up, and stretched, my arms over my head and my back arched.

"Morning", she said with a soft smile. "Morning, where did the guys go"? "Out. I guess Inuyasha wants to look up leads on Akadorie", she let out a breath. "And he wanted to get Miroku and himself away from "bad luck"", she added being more honest than I cared for. I took in a breath and let it out after a moment. I needed to stop letting Inuyasha get to me. "Is a preistess powerful"? "Well Kikyo was very powerful in her time, and I have a few things of my own. So I am sure you will learn many useful things from Keade", Kagome said as she stirred the water, and poured it into some cups of noodles.

I got out of my sleeping bag, and sat on top of it as I was handed the wonderful invention of instant soup in a styrofoam cup. "What flavor", I asked curiously, "Chicken"! Oh, she was good. I love Chicken flavored ramen! We ate ramen and cleaned up camp together.

I looked down at my fragment of the No Tama, and frowned. "Kagome, we need to move. The taint is growing darker", I said as I stuffed my old clothes into my bag and put on a t-shirt and jeans. My worn sneakers were always a nice and comfy fit. I brushed my hair and got ready for the day. It felt good, just me and Kagome.

We walked through the forest of Inuyasha into the lush fields of the Tensora. It was planting season so everyone was out in the fields plowing and putting down seeds. Women were cooking, cleaning, and tending to children, while some young boys were either learning to farm, or learnig to fight.

The way that they dressed was so different, and very traditional. I had forgotten our peole used to wear those old and out of style things. And those hats! don't even get me started on the hats and shoes.

"Moshi moshi Lady Kagome!", the people began to greet us warmly with smiles as we walked.

The village of Keade was still a long ways ahead of us. So we stayed with some very generous people at the Tensora village. "Lady Kagome eh"? I mused with a nudge of my elbow. Kagome gave off an embarrassed smile. "When you finish training with Keade you too will be a lady. Lady Ren". She nudged right back. Lady Ren? I liked the sound of it just as much as I felt embarrassed by it.

"Kagome!", I laughed at her. Keade was so old, what if she only taught me things like herbalism and defense? I want to leanr to use my powers to fight too! I began to wonder about these things... And how long they would take. It has already been a day and a half since I left my mom. I wondered if anyone at school would even notice I had left...

"Hey, everything will be just fine", she said trying to be soothing. However it just made me feel that much more numb. "Am I even an asset here"? I wondered out loud, mostly to myself. "I...I like to think that you have some form a purpose here. Maybe you will learn to purifiy the taint, and fight or defend. Even some wards", kagome said as she was trying to make me feel better.

"Lady Kagome and friend, would you like to join the family for dinner"? Invited a small and chubby woman with greasy flat brown hair. She was dirty, smelly, and uncared for like most of the people and even demons here in this era.

I looked at Kagome, and she looked to me. We smiled and nodded. It would be good to eat a nice hot home cooked meal.

Later that night, in my sleeping bag I felt something stirring in my gut. I couldn't quite place what it was, but it felt like cramps. I better not be getting ready to start my freaking period, I thought.

I got up and went outside. It hurt to much in my belly to just lay around. The night air was so cool and light. It sent chills down my arms and back. I walked around the village at night a little bit before returning to my sleeping bag where I slept.

"Ren? Ren wake up", sang Kagome cheerily as she shook me. "Just a little longer", I groaned sleepily pulling the sleeping bag up over my head. I heard the sound of a zipper when my sleeping bag was thrown in half and flattened out around me. The air that greeted my unsuspecting flesh was super cold. I scrunched up into a little ball and shivered.

"N-not not funny Ka-kagome"! Oh, she laughed and laughed about that one. "Come on, get up, get dressed, and let's get a move".


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, I do though own Ren, Aslen, and Akudorie. **_

**Chapter Twelve:**

In a total of three days we had finally made it to the village of Lady Keade.

When we got to Lady Keade's house, I became very doubtful and nervous. My usual shyness began to take over, and talking became difficult to do. "Hello there child. How may an old lady assist ye"? Keade asked in her old, wise, and experienced voice. My mouth shook a bit, my words somtimes slurred together, and my palms shook as I explained why I had come to her. "You see, Lady Keade", I began slowly as best as I could manage.

The old woman had looked me over quite well for a long and silent moment after I spoke. "Not just anyone can be a priestess", Keade began. "What do you mean"? A priestess is just a fancy word for a healer and soft hearted person is it not"? I had asked her with confusion.

Lady Keade laughed softly as she shook her head. "Nay, child. A priestess devotes her whole life to the light of the wholy. By which I mean that most priestesses never marry or lay with men", she then raised a brow.

Oh... I was not expecting her to go there...

"Yeah... uhm... You see, maybe I meant to learn the WAYS of a priestess but not to become one"? I inquired slowly with a faint smile on my face.

This made both Kagome and Keade laugh. "That is quite alright child. Kagome here thought the same thing when she asked for my help. But why I wonder... are YOU seeking my help". "Every where I go here people get hurt. I can't do anything. I can cook and clean; but as you see cleaning isn't very important for what I want to do"... "What is it ye seek to do"? Keade inquired.

"I want to be able to defend myself, to help fight, and... and I wannt to learn how to heal and purifiy"; I explained on the spot. I gave her a list of things that I had not expected to say out loud. It made me feel foolish. I must look so young and naive to her. A human from the future who wants to learn the ways of the past.

Sounds a little backwards don't ya think? I was not expecting her response when she did speak next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"You will be given two days a week to go home, and day of free time. Every other day you will devote yourself to your training. Understand"? Lady Keade said with what I'm going to assume was her blank face. Of course I nodded my head with a huge grin and gave her a hug.

Lady Keade smiled and hugged me back with a pat on my shoulder. I set my back pack down by the door of her house feeling nervous and super excited. This was the first step to ditching some of my weakness! Keade helped me pack my stuff into the spare room she had. This house was nice, however old and unpolished.

The sound of someones hand rapping at ythe door starled me a bit. Then followed Shippo's voice."Did you guys hear that!? Ren is gonna get trained by Lady Keade after all"! He smiled and hopped happily up into my arms. I nuzzled his cheek and surpprised him with a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Do I get one of those too from the pretty lady"? That must have been. .. Miroku who was smiling right at me! Something sparked inside of me at the sight of him that made it okay for me to run to him with my arms wide open. I threw my arms around him and went in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his face and looked at me at the last second. So instead of kissing his cheek, I kissed his lips!

He kissed me back, but only briefly before saying, "wow. You know, I was only joking"... "I know", I said slowly as my fave grew hot and I looked down. With arms still around me, Miroku pressed his lips to mine. It was warm and full of love, an overwhelming feeling I'd never experienced nbefore that made my heart explode happily. Kagome clapped her hands and cheered while Shippo and anounnced, "EEWW"!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

We were both blushing pretty hard when Inuyasha piped up. "If you two are gonna get together go takethe guest house"! Miroku kind of chuckled, and was about to say something when his eyes seemed to melt over my figure with lust and care. Was he seriously considering Inuyasha's joke!? I gulped nervously and watched him.

I lead Miroku into my room to talk. "Miroku, I like you... a lot, but I'm afraid of getting hurt", I confessed to him. "I won't hurt you", he told me as his lips began tickling my neck. Oh god, that felt so good. My knees tightened together as my head tilted back for more. "That's not what I mean", I protested. Now he pulled away, and his eyes seemed frustrated and sad. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry", he told me.

"Sorry? For what"? "For moving so fast", he began to pace the small floor of my room in Keade's house. "Its just that... you're the first woman since Sango that has made me feel alive and like a hero worth having"; he said. I scooted to the egde of my bed and grabbed his hand. "Miroku? ", his sad eyes looked into mine. "You are MY hero", I told him. "No I'm a womanizer who claims to be with the light and watches dog breath do all the real wor"-before he could get another word out I had pulled him over me and kissed him.

Miroku pressed his weight to my body as he kissed back heatedly. I pulled my face away to breathe. "I ddon't want to do this just yet", I panted in his ear. He looked into my eyes and smirked. "What!?", I croaked softly. "You're a virgin", he said trying not to chuckle. I got up from under him to hide my pouting face. "Yes .. ", I mumbled.

That was when he began pulling doors and drawers open pulling my things out. While he pulled things out, I put them into my pack.

"It turns out that I'll be staying in the guest house after all", I informed everyone. "I'm not going out there tonight so you"- "Miroku is taking me there. You don't have to", I interrupted Inuyasha. It looked like Inuyasha was going to protest when Kagome layed her hand on his shoulder. "Just keep her safe", she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The world outside was very dark, but the sky was decorated with all kinds of stars followed by the beautiful moon. The dirt road was sort of warm and dry as we walked to the guest house. It was a bigger, older, more abandoned looking house. Yet it seemed happy, content, and accepting in its appearance. "Are you ready"? "Ready? For what"? I took Miroku's hand and let him lead me inside.

The inside of the house was kind of pretty, in a traditional and dusty sort of way. Miroku took my bag and set it down for me. I felt really nervous as he looked at me. "Come", he said. I followed.

He lead me up a set of old winding stairs into the upper part of the house. "I like you too, and I would like to try and make something work between us", he told me. His eyes were warm, and his voice was smooth, deep, and flawless. The soothing kind you could fall asleep happyily listening to. "I am willing to try", I told him as I nervously held back a smile.

Miroku had been holding my hand, but now he held me to his chest. His skin smelled of fresh air and rain. I liked it. It was different. Miroku dipped his head down to kiss my lips. It was warm, and my heart raced upon the intimate contact. My hands opened up and balled around the sides of his robe while we kissed. Sometimes the tips of our tongues would touch and roll against each other. I began to feel a hot desire growing and fussing inside of me. I wanted more.

Then I felt his hand slide down my side, and up into my shirt. I gasped ever so faintly in surprise. He really seemed to know what he was doing, while I had no clue. I've never done any of this before. He was my first kiss, and first passion. He worked off my shirt and puzzled at my bra. "What is that and why is it keeping me from your lush breasts"? He questioned suspiciously. I'd forgotten how far back in time I was, and laughed.

"Its called a bra, and it is to support my breasts and keep them perky longer", I tried to explain. "It has aclip", I told him as I turned around and showed him how to undo it. Miroku's face scrunched in thought as he looked at it. "Put it back on. .. I want to master it". So I put it back on.

I had an amusing night listening to and watching Miroku learn to put on and take off a bra from my body. As the night drew on I layed next to him on a mat I'm my sleeping bag. My shirt was on the floor with my bra on. I rested my head on his chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart was like soothing music that put me to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The sun poured in through the curtains of a window. My eyes fluttered open as I yawned and stretched. I felt the warmth of Miroku next to me, and smiled. I'd half expected him to get up in the middle of the night, and leave. Yet here he was. Sleeping, and so handsome. I yawned again and slowly got out of my bag. I crept over to my shirt and slipped it on as I heard him stir. "That shirt better complimented the floor", his groggy and deep voice said before he yawned wearily.

"My training starts today. I can't be distracted so I need you to stay with Inuyasha when I'm training", I told him as I pulled out a chocolate bar. He accepted the foreign treat with a scrunched face. "You don't trust I'd want to help"? He seemed to pout as he bit into the nuggety bar. "This is good"! He commented. I laughed softly as I sat next to him. "Do you even remember much of last night"? I asked him.

"No. Not at all...", he then rolled his eyes and nudged me. "Of course I do. Youre the first woman I've ever met to wear a... what did you call it"?... he tried to think. "A bra"? "Yes. Anyway. I'll walk you back to the main house", he said standing up and offering a hand. I accepted and let him help me up.

Once at the main house we got quite the varity of looks from everyone. "We didn't sleep together", I said defeatedly with annoyance in my voice. Then Lady Keade stepped forward to tell me abput training today.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Which would you like to start with? Healing, or defense"? Lady Keade asked me as she approached me. Her white silken hair layed gracefully down her neck and behind her shoulders. Her wise and experienced eyes were wathcing me closely as I pursed my lips in deep thought. Healing or defense?... That was a good and tough question. "How long will they take to learn or master"? I aksed her curiously. "HAHA~Oh, dear child", she laughed soflty.

"What"!? I exclaimed weakly with my pouty bottom lip protruding froward. My blue eyes flashed around the room to see everyone, including Inuyasha holding back giggles of their own. "The time it will take does not matter, so long as ye learn it", Lady keade said with a warm sort of smile on her wrinkled features. "Okay, well I choose defense", I told her with a bit of a proud smirk on my face.

keade nodded her head as the smile seemed to fade from her lips. "Then Inuyasha will help for now", she stated simply. His mouth gaped open in a silent protest. "NOW WAIT A MINUTE"! He started to flare in with his eyes alight of inconvenienced anger. Instead of feeling mad or insulted I threw my head back and laughed. I believe I even pointed my finger at him. He growled and I could see in his eyes that he would have bitten my finger if I had given him the chance to.

"It is only for today Inuyasha, calm down", she said with her smile coming back slightly. Then it sank in... I am going to be attacked by Inuaysha! ... I looked from Keade to Inuyasha. He was too happy about this. I gulped, and stared down at my feet for a moment. "Uhm... Lady Keade, can someone else help me with this"? "Like who child? Miroku? He is a monk who uses sutras to fight not brute force", she said in a matter-of-factly tone. I nodded my head, considering in set stone defeat.

We all walked out of the house together. I was already thinking of how Inuyasha fights and trying think of how to come against him. However I kept getting stuck on the fact that he is a demon! So he holds a lot of power, and strength when I am a meak little fragile human. I inhaled my breath, and held it for a little while.

She was leading us to an open dirt field with a beautiful river to the side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

In the field I watched Inuyasha stretch out, and crack his knuckles. I frowned and shook my head. 'I am so dead', I thought. "Now, one important thing to start with would be how to fall", Lady Keade told me. Inuyasha tilted his head as his cute little ears twitched. "You mean we aren't going to just spar"? He whined briefly. I lowered my face and shook my head. "What do you mean by learning to fall"? I asked her.

"I mean, when you are attacked you should know how to fall. A way to coushin the blows without taking more injury than necessary", Lady Keade explained to me before she clapped her hands and pulled a bell from her sleeve. What was that? Then she rang it.

Inuyasha chuckled violently which is never a good sign. My eyes widened in fear as the next instant I was hurting and pinned underneath him. "Man you are just making this way to easy", he said with a laugh. I sat up slowly as my whole body began to ache. Dirt and twigs were to stuck to me all over as I groaned.

"You did not fall", Keade commented. "I did so fall! Did you not see that"!? I didn't mean to yell, but I hurt and damn Inuyasha was NOT going easy. What is worse I also know he is holding back too. I sighed, and waited a moment before letting Inuyasha come at me. ...Same thing happened.

"Okay what the hell am I doing wrong"!? I growled in frustration. "If someone is coming at you, what would you do"? Keade asked me, trying to giving some sort of challenge. Obviously I wasn't getting it, and failing. Yay! A for effort? I think not... "Like the video games you always play at home! What would one of your characters do if they were being attacked"? Kagome said trying to be helpful.

"I am not a awesome bad ass like the characters I play as"! I shouted to her in defeat. Without another word though, Inuyasha charged at me again. "EEK"! I cried out in a squeak ducking and rolling, well kind of to the side. His charge scraped my arm, which hurt like hell. It felt like someone had stabbed my arm, and then twisted the blade while it was still in my skin. I knelt down and cringed. "OW"! I glared at the proudly smiling Inuyasha. Kagome and Keade exchanged a sort of look that I did not understand.

I took in another breath. "Fine. Come again Inuyasha", I told him as stood... holding my already bruised arm. Inuyasha a sort of glow in his eyes, like he was impressed or something. However I know better than that. He is only amused that I want to keep getting battered by his hand.

He crouched down slowly, and I readied myself. He charged, and I barely, kind of ducked with a rolling thing to the side. He kept grazing my arms as I did. We practiced like this for a couple hours.

"Okay...Please... enough", I panted wearily. My body was covered in bruises and I was hurting all over. Just breathing and moving was a challenge. Lady Keade nodded her head and let me have the rest of the day off. "That wasn't bad", said Kagome as her, Miroku, and Shippo came to me. "Thanks"... I panted with a smile.

"You did well", said Miroku who smiled, and seemed to beam at me with pride. I just nodded at him, and almost slumped down right there in the dirt. "Anyone else hungry"? Shippo crawled into my lap and looked up at me. "Are you going to be okay"? He asked with a slight frown. Awww! I smiled and brushed my hand over his pony tail. "Of course I will be. It takes a lot more than Inuyasha can muster to get rid of me", I said. Then we all began to head back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

After a few yards of walking my body hurt so much that I just collapsed. "Ren"!, Shippo squeaked with a frown as he looked at me with concern. "Maybe you over did your training today"...Kagome said as she stared at me with those caring and friendly eyes of hers. "She did well, nothing else matters", Miroku said as he scooped me up in his arms. I squinted my eyes closed as my body tensed. "What are you doing"? He asked. "Anticipating getting dropped. Please don't drop me", I said softly with a meak voice. He smiled, and chuckled softly, "You aren't as big as you think", he said.

They all started to walk again, and I could smell that familiar scent of fresh air and rain. Miroku's scent. It was soothing, calming, and I smiled. Nuzzling into his chest as he held me I heard Shippo speak, "I am surprised she was even able to get up in the first place. Inuyasha is really tough, and she took a big beating from him", he said as he rode on Kagome's shoulder.

Yeah he was really having fun with training today... I wonder if he enjoys beating me up, and making me feel little. I was about to feel very gloomy when I heard Miroku's heart beat. It was, faster than normal. Was he nervous? I slowly moved my face and looked up at him. He looked down, and gave me his usual charming smile. I felt my cheeks grow warm as they turned a shade of pink.

"I think she survived for as long as she did, because she is strong enough to take anything that is hurled at her", Miroku said with a soft and tender voice that seemed to melt. He was sticking up for me, even when my own friend was not. I should have felt hurt and a little betrayed by the lack of confidence from Kagome; instead I felt proud and my heart swelled from the confidence and faith Miroku spoke. We didn't say much for the rest of the walk.

Once we got to the village Miroku waved the group goodbye. "We will see you all for dinner tonight"! He said to them. Inuyasha scoffed at the air with his arms crossed. Then he placed a hand on Kagome who seemed to look worried. Why would she be worried about me alone with the monk? I know he is a pervert, but at least he seemed to care... Since coming to fuedal Japan Miroku is the one who has really been there for me.

Today was going to be the day I would ask him personally about Sango. It could friend zone me, and even permanantly damage whatever we might have forever; but I need to hear the story from him directly. We were silent as he walked me to the quest house.

Inside the guest house, Miroku sat me up against the wall. "You guys need furniture", I said to him. He didn't seem to understand. "It is a thing, that is used for human comfort. Like a couch? A couch is a this long shaped box thing with coushins meant for us to sit on instead of the hard and stiff floor", I said doing a bad job of explaining things to him. "Maybe one of these days I will show you. If we can escape Kagome and Inuyasha", I told him with a smile. He smiled back and seemed to like what I was saying.

"I would like to meet your mother. You haven't spoken much of her since you got here", he told me. "Well, there is something else more important that we need to talk about", I told him. He seemed really confused then. "I thought we already talked about us"? "Not about us... but ...", I sighed and didn't know exactly how to say it. "Sango"...

Miroku looked out the window of the house, and frowned. He spaced off into the distance for awhile, but I waited patiently for him to respond to me, to tell me the story.

"That does not concern us", he said finally as he looked down at the floor. My eyebrows scrunched forward as my face pouted a bit. "Miroku...", I cooed gently. It was a real struggle, but I managed to kind of crawl over to him. Once I got to him I placed my head on his arm and leaned in on him. "I don't want to push you to talk about it, but I really want to know what happened", I explained softly as I felt his heart get cold and distant. "She left, she could have stayed, but she left", he said simply to me. He sounded angry, and seemed to growl. Then he walked out, slamming the front door as he did.

I flinched when hearing the door slam shut. Then tears began to swell in my eyes and rolled silently down my face. Did I hurt him? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't tell. My weak and battered body crawled to the very back of the house where I curled up in the dakrest corner of the house. I was no longer hungry, and only wanted to sleep. The shadows from this corner of the house concealed me, as I cried for a bit, then slept came.

I woke again later that night to the house empty, alone. I bit my lip and gave off a silent and tearless cry. I barried my face into my arms and closed my eyes. All I did for another good hour was pout and let my confused guilt eat at me.

Over at the main house Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Lady Keade, and Miroku sat around the fire. keade was cooking a delicious potatoe stew. "Has anyone seen the little one"? Keade asked with concern in her old voice. Shippo perked up, and then realized she was not talking about him. Then everyone looked to Miroku who had been steaming and brooding in his own way.

"What"!? "Well, she was with you last... Where is she"? Keade inquired. "I walked her to the guest house, we talked, and I left", he said briskly. "Miroku... Did she ask about..?", Kagome offered. Her frown turned into a scowl when he did not answer but pout, as her hand flung out and slapped Miroku so hard he fell over. His face turned to her with a bright and pulsating hand print on one side. They didn't speak as Kagome ran out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

I stirred softly at the feel of a hand runing through my messy hair. "Mir-Miro..ku"? I goraned wearily as I lifted my head. "No. Forget about him tonight and have dinner with me", Kagome said to me. You could it in her voice that this was a demand, and not an invitation. The pain that had felt so vivid was now a dull ache. Especially compared to the hurt I felt inside from Miroku walking away from me like that. I have never seen him like that.

"Kagome"? I asked as I slowly stood up. "Did I do something wrong"? I said with my sad eyes looking straight down at me feet. "Oh, no. No you didn't do anything wrong", Kagome said as she hugged me close. "Miroku, he really loved Sango. The only way she could leave was by acting like she hated him, and blamed him for her leaving and going home. She blamed me too. I was supposed to purify the jewel shard so he could keep on living. I can't purify though", Kagome said sadly as she remembered what happened.

Now I knew why he acted so mad... But why was he mad at me for this? I nodded my head and went upstairs. "What are you doing"? Kagome called. "I am changing. I feel like shit, and if I am going to feel like shit I wanna look sexy doing it", I hollard down to her as I opened my pack to examine what I had. I also wanted to see if maybe I could get some sort of reaction from Miroku, and restore what I had done between us.

I stripped off all my clothing, including bra and underwear. The cold air greeted my pale skin that was decorated with freckles, like the night sky is decorated with stars. I walked over to the water bucket and dipped my head in. I washed my hair there, and used my lotus and pomergranite scented shampoo. Then I took some lotuses and crushed the petals into the water. Taking a sponge I washed my entire body in the scented water. I got all the dirt off, and cleaned up pretty well I might say. Then I needed to choose what to wear.

Sango was a demon slayer, so she probably dressed like a biker girl. I thought about what that would look like in modern times. Then I began to rummage through my pack and see what I had. I wanted to mix pretty and girly with seductive and tempting. I was disappointed because I didn't really have much for that in my bag.

I did however, find a nice pair of black leather shorts. My eyes sparkled as I wiggled into them. They were really tight, and gave my bump a camel toe. I felt awkwarad about the camel toe, but guys like that right? I hope so... Then I took out a thin, grey, and lacey tank. Over the tank I slipped into a thin black sweater, and put on my normal sneakers. I felt kind of like a retard, but I hoped that Miroku would like it. If he wasn't going to stay upset at me that is. With a sigh I started to go downstairs nervously. "Don't laugh", I told Kagome as I came down.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I watched Kagome's mouth drop. "You look HAWT"! Kagome said to me. I smiled, and blushed. "Thank you", I told her. "Do you think this will make Miroku feel better"? Kagome's widened and rolled into her head. "I said to forget aobout hime", she told me. "I know, but... I wanna make it better", I told her. Kagome shook her head, and kind of laughed. "Well I have no idea how he will take it, but I guess if he means that much to you, that it is worth the try", she said patting my sore shoudler. Then we went to the main house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

when I stepped into the room, Inuyasha sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. Then he reached down and covered Shippo's eyes. "Wha-Inuyasha"! Shippo cried trying to remove his hand from the poor boy's face. Kagome smirked while my face turned red. I thought this would be easy, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Miroku.

He raised his head in light surprise as his mouth dropped briefly for a moment. Then he looked away and stepped out while I sat down by the fire. I stared sadly into the flame, brooding and stuck on the look on his face when he left. before he... I flinched again as a tear ran down my cheek. Damn it! I whiped the tear from my face. I am being pathetic.

Kagome sat down next to me and patted my back, rubbing my back in small circles for a moment. "Are ye alright child"? Asked Keade. I put on a fake smile and looked at her. "Yeah, just an adreniline let down", I lied to them all. Keade nodded her head, and said no more as she stirred the stew.

I bit down on my lower lip some, and held in a breath. Through the flames of the fire my mind replayed what had happened while everyone else was talking normally. Maybe this was not going to work, and maybe I am the real idiot. I lifted my head long enough to stare out the door and into the night sky. That was when I saw a flash of dark purple robes sit down next to me. It must have Miroku... I wondered what he would do.

"Ren"? I looked at him. His face was very plain and unreadable, but serious. I did not answer him, just looked at him. "I am sorry about earlier. You caught me off gaurd, and I was a jerk", he said to me. I raised a brow, and considered his apology. "I forgive you this time", I told him as I looked away. Before I could do anything else Miroku caught my chin and made me look at hom. Then he kissed my lips.

I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. His mouth tasted sweet and spicy. But with the cough of Inuyasha I remembered where we were and pulled away shyly with a red face and a big smile. That was when dinner was finally done, and ready to eat.

I still wasn't really very hungry, and passed this time. Everyone was really quiet this time as they focused more on eating than gossip.

I was feeling out of place and got up. I didn't care about all the bruises and how it would look to other people. I stepped outside and started walking, where to? I wasn't entirely sure yet. They air was light, and it felt against my aching bruises. The moon lit my way.

When I stopped I was at the training field, and stared out at the river. I sighed, and already felt a little relieved being away from everything. If Miroku was apologizing then why did I leave like that? What must he think? Then I noticed my clothes in a pile in the tall grass before my body was submerged in water.

The cold water was more than I had expected. When I surfaced I gasped and gave off a shiver of sorts. Something felt different though... Like I was being watched. "H-He-hello"? I called out into the night air. There was no reply, so I shrugged and continued to swim. It felt good to splash around naked, under the moon. After awhile though I was ready to head back to the main house.

"Where did you go? Are you okay"? Asked Kagome, Shippo, and Keade. I smiled and nodded my head. "I just needed some fresh air", I told them. "Or a cold dip"? Said Inuyasha with an indifferent tone to my wet hair that was clinging to my face. "Yeah, I sawm a bit. I am fine though. I am... I am going to head to bed though", I told everyone. Miroku got up to walk me to the guest house, and I let him.

"Have a nice swim"? He asked me when we were alone. "Yes", I said simply to him. Then he said, and stopped. Facing me he said, "You're still upset with me". "No, I am just", I was going to say when he closed in and trapped me between him and a tree. "Just what"? He asked with a hot and charming smirk. "Hurt I guess from how yo-Miro-k-ku"! I gasped in utter surprise as I felt his lips touch my neck, and his teeth pinch my skin. I shivered, and tilted my head back.

"You were saying"? He asked me as his smirk grew into a smile. I just shook my head and arched my back. Silently begging for me as his hand slid down my body, and caressed a thigh. Groping and pinching skin as he felt me. "Can we... at l-least get to t-the main h-house"? I asked nervously with a red face. He seemed to like the idea, and continued to walk me there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two:**

When we got to the guest house Miroku closed the door enthusiastically, and pinned me to the wall. Kissing my neck all over and sending sensations everywhere. "Wh-what are you doing"? I asked as my head tilted to the side. "I am having fun with you. Wet, hot, forget all your stress...", he nipped my neck and tugged the collar of my shirt down; kissing lower, "fun".

His hands scoped downwards and explored my clothing before he slipped them up and inside my shirt. I leaned my face in and kissed him as his hands massaged my...oh.. oh... I moaned softly and forgot that I wasn't wearing a bra. "Very nice", Miroku said in a low and hot voice.

He took off my sweater, and then the tank. My nipples hardened from the cold air hitting them as he smiled. Then his head dipped down and my mouth fell open with a silent gasp. His mouth felt so good. My back arched, and my knees tightened together as I felt hot liquid seep from between my legs. "Miroku", I gasped faintly as his tongue flicked at a nipple. A hand came up and pinched my other nipple.

His hand then slid down my stomach and into my pants. "Oh? Someone is VERY wet", he said slowly into my ear. My mouth quivered open as he removed the pants. "You aren't wearing anything under your clothes, nmm... was someone expecting something tonight"? He raised a brow as he licked his lips and then pressed his hard arousal against my thigh. I tensed up a bit, "What was THAT"!? I squeaked above a whisper.

"Well, you're about to find out", he told me as he picked me up, and carried me up stairs. My face remained nervously red as he did. He set me down on the mat and my sleeping bag, and then took off his own clothes slowly. I looked in a mixture of horror and awe. I had never seen a man so naked before, and his eight inch, erect cock was hard and more than ready for me.

My eyes widened in shock as he took my hands and placed them on his hard arousal. I could feel it throbbing and begging for attention in my hand. I got down on my knees, and put his arousal in my mouth. Miroku closed his eyes, and rolled his eyes back with a pleased and grovely groan of pleasure. I sucked on his cock, and licked it like a sweet and savory treat while I heard him moaning and groaning. "oh...oh... yeah", he moaned softly.

Then while I was sucking on him I tasted his cock get a little wet. I drank sweet and salty juice down and looked up at him with a little bit of his juice still on the corner of my mouth. He looked down at me, and then blushed with a chuckle. I titled my head and he brought me up for a kiss.

He then pinned me down to the bed, and used his robe to tie my hands down. "Miroku"? I asked nervously as I looked at him. "I will try not to hurt you", he told me as I felt the tip of his cock rubbing and teasing my wet pink. I arched my back, biting my lower lip and brought my legs up nervously. He pressed them apart and stuck his legs between mine. Then I felt him push inside of my canal. A tear rolled down my face as I gasped with mostly pain; my body tense from the unexpected amount of pain I felt as he entered me.

When Miroku looked up with concern I nodded at him to keep going. Then he began to thrust inside of me slowly, and gently. My tight canal would squeaze around him, and massage his thrusts and soft plunges into me. It hurt and throbbed, pulsating around him until, after awhile it didn't hurt anymore. In fact, it began to feel kind of good. I gasped faintly and called out his name while he did this.

Then he went faster and deeper. Oh, man, he really knew what he was doing. This felt really good despite the occasional pinching feeling of pain. Then his body bucked forward as he began to pound me. Our bodies made slapping sounds as I panted, and moaned with him. We began to work up a sweat when he thrusted himself into me as deep as he could and filled me wtih his seed. His cock throbbed and vibrated inside of me as he finished, and my own canal purred as I came too and finished. My hands clenched and opened, and clenched again as my body writhed with finality.

Miroku collapsed on top of me and we panted together for awhile. That was hot, wet, intense, and I was definitely weak from the pleasure as my body throbbed and tingled from the after effect. "Oh...my...god", I panted. He just smiled and kissed my lips, then shushed me as we cuddled naked. I wanted to stay up and live in this moment for... ever, but my eyes were too heavy, and I soon passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

With the sun coming up, and a new day approaching I slowly stirred as I woke. I rolled over with a smile to find my sleeping bag, and the mat we feel asleep on with only me there. My eyes opened up quickly at that moment, and looked to find myself alone in the room. "Miroku"? I called out curiously. The only thing that responded to my call was a bird outside.

I jolted up naked from my bed, and ran down stairs. Step by step my heart began to tense up with fear that he had actually left after making love. Why would he do that? It doesn't seem like him. However as I reached that final step, and saw no sign of him, I lowered my head and gave up the panicked fight. Weather I had just been played, or there's a reason to his absence I didn't want to fall a part over it. So I walked back to my room. I was not about to let my secon day of training fall a part over this. It might not even be anything.

I slowed down my breathing, and focused more on calming down. I could not get over the fact that he would make love to me, fall asleep with me, and NOT be here when I wake up. He knew I was a virgin right? ... Have I really been played? I sighed and began to pull on my clothes from last night, only with underwear and a bra this time.

I stepped outside and soaked up the morning sun that greeted the new day. I wondered what this day would bring me when I heard some foot steps. I crouched down into a defensive position when Miroku stepped forward with a laugh on his face. "Hi"... I said stiffly as I stood back up.

Miroku handed me a bowl of some cooked meat over rice, and a small little cup of tea. "Where did you go"? I asked him as I looked at what he was offering me. "I went down to the market place and bartored for it", he said. "I woke up, and you were gone"... "Oh... Ren", he said as he realized what was going on with me. "I didn't leave you, I was providing for you", he said as he put down the food and drink. "You couldn't have waited for me to get up so we could go do that together"? "No, because I wanted to surprise my sleeping beauty", he said kissing my cheek.

I smiled a little bit as he did, but it still hurt. I gave him a bit of a hug and accepted the gift he offered. It was seasoned rabbit over sticky white rice and some spicy curry sauce. It was warm, moist, full of flavor, and really good. "What did you give up to get this"? I asked him. "I offered him a few anciet wards to protect to him, his family, and their house from a demon attack if that were to happen", he said. "You ripped him off with the idea of being able to protect his family"? I raised a brow not sure weather to be impressed or angry on the poor man's behalf.  
Miroku smiled and said, "The wards have words of power, and his would create a protective barrier around the house to keep anyone inside the house safe from demonic harm", he explained to me.

I set my bowl down a moment as I thought about what he had just said. "Words have power, and a barrier? What does the barrier look like"? I asked him. "It is invisible, and has no smell. However it wields a certain amount of great power that can be sensed by one who is sensitive to light and dark", he told me basking in the glory of knowing something I don't. "How do you not know any of this, you from the unknown future where things of much power exist"? He now raised his eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh and think to myself, so there is something to be said for both paganism and christianity afterall. Darkness, and light, two powerful worlds of magic in a realm unseen by the living. Something that has power because you believe in it.

I nodded my head to him, and smiled with a bit of a sigh. "In my time, no one believes in this kind of power. We call it magic, as I have heard a lot of the people here call it. In my time we call it science and tricks", I told him as I ate more. We discussed different views of the two forces of power, and the difference between what it's like now and in the future, where I'm from as I got ready for training.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four:**

When we got to training field I noticed that something in the air didn't feel entirely right. Inuyasha and Keade told me I was being silly though, so I went with it. Inuyasha smiled and cracked his knuckles as he normally would. With his smile spreading he luned forward, but I felt stronger today. Instead of just rolling, and barely dodging I lunged to the side. As Inuyasha passed over me in his lunge I flipped back and jumped on him. He tried to grab me and get me off, but I pushed on some of his weak spots and made him fall to the dirt.

"Very good child, very good", she said. Keade smiled with pride and clapped her hands as Inuyasha grumbled angrily and brushed himself off. "I was planning on that happening. I let you push me", he scoffed deffensively. "Suure ya did", teased Shippo with his tongue out at Inuyasha. I giggled as Inuyasha went to lunge again. I twisted around on my heels while crouching, and I grabbed his ankled as he passed. It caused him to lose balance and stumble forward a bit. Inuyasha raised a curious brow. "Now I see", he said.

"See what?", I asked not sure what he was really talking about. Keade gave off a bit of a laugh as me and Kagome exchanged looks. "You've got power child", said Keade as she stepped forward. "Do you know how to access this power"? I shook my head, feeling confused as ever. "I didn't even know I had a power", I admitted to her as I looked around. Everyone was staring at me with excitement and wonder, except Inuyasha. "There is power in everyone", Keade said. "The key is knowing how to use it, and when to access it". I nodded my head as I listened closely.

That was when Inuyasha began to smell the air, and his ears perked up. We all looked at him when something knocked me down. A pale demon with black hair and white tips tilted her little head in curiosity. "Excuse me"! I exclaimed when I felt her hands squeazing and feeling my breasts. I jumped up and held my chest. "Hm? You're perfectly excused", the girl said as her ears flicked. On of her some of her tails began to swish slowly in the air.

"who... WHAT are you"? I asked as I thought aloud again. She smiled at me and said, "I am Aslen"! She hopped over to me stared luridly at me, the way Miroku does sometimes. My lips turned into a sort of frown as I stared back awkwardly. "I am a Kitsune", she said. Inuyasha then appeared in front of me with his arms out protectively. Then Miroku and Kagome at his side. "Step back", growled Inuyasha.

The kitsune quirked her head to the side as if she didn't understand. Her eyes were sparkling and full of emotion and thought. "Why"? She asked as Inuyasha's body grew tense. "The kitsune are a powerful race of demon. Well known for their use of electric power", Keade explained in the background with her wise and experienced voiced.

When she didn't step back Miroku moved into action. His fear and need to protect kicked in as he threw some sacred sutras at the kitsune, Aslen. Her tails flicked striaght up as blue flame appeared at the tips that held the sutras in the air. "What are you doing"? She asked as her eyebrows scrunched forward in confusion. The sutras burned, and her tailsflicked out, sending the balls of flame at us! Inuyasha took the hit, and his fire rat robes protected him from the fire while he got some bruises from force of the impact.

"I can sense the shard", Aslen said as she stepped even closer, just daring us to try that agian. "Someone has it let taste the taint, and infect itself with mara", Aslen told as her tongue clicked, tsking us. She shook her head with a smirk and gave off a crazy and somewhat crrepy laugh. "I am not here to steal. I want to help"! she squeaked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five:**

Inuyasha shook his head and out right refused to let her be with us. She showed that she has power, that she can fight. I think that could really come in handy, but then again with power she can also like... oh I don't know kill me when no one expects it! She was really cute, but we don't know what she really wants yet. "Wait Inuyasha...", I interrupted his raging rant of all the millions of reasons he can find why she could or should not join us, (and that's a lot)! "Why don't we just give her a chance?", I offered light heartedly. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea", Kagome smiled with a thumbs up and wink. "Pfft! Yeah, we gave the monk a chance and now look at us", grumbled Shippo under his breath.

"I heard that"! chirped Miroku from the middle of it all with his arms crossed. "I agree with Ren. Aslen, pretty little thing; I welcome you", he said with a charming bow. Aslen did not seem very phased by his sweet charm, but rather shy enough when interacting with a guy, any guy to blush. "Why thank you", she said with a bow of repsect and smile. Shippo giggle and teased her about her pink cheeks.

"Shippo! Don't talk to it. You'll get attached, and its not staying", hissed Inuyasha as he grumbled more under his breath. "SIT BOY"! Then Inuyasha was face first in the dirt. We all laughed. He twitched a little before getting up, and dusting himself off. "What the hell was that for Kagome?!", screeched Inuyasha as he patted his robes poutfully. "IT has a name"! "It doesn't deser-...", Inuasha could SEE Kagome was seconds from saying those magic words. "Sorry"... He whispered angrily turning his face away from her. "For what"? Kagome inquired.

"Nothing"! He growled. "Say her name". "No"! "NOW"! "Make me"! Pouted Inuyasha as he argued with Kagome. He crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "Sit boy"! FWack! He fell to the dirt roughly not once, not twice, not even three, but five times. Then Kagome stormed off. So much for my training today, I thought with slight disappointment as I watched them.

Aslen had raised her chin and sniffed the air, and then in a moment she was by my side, and had mannaged to pull me a few yards away from the others. "His ears are really sensitive huh"? She said in a low tone that I barely heard. "Yeah", I said as I looked her over. She was very beautiful. "I guess, I mean he is a dog afterall", I shrugged at her random question. Then, without warning one of her hands grew claws and she swiped at me! The only thing I had time to do was fall on my butt so she didn't get me. I stared at her in amazement just then. I felt this trickling of rage build up inside as the stare turned into a nasty glare.

"Come on, I want to spar"! She chirped happily. The gang had stopped fighting and bickering when she swiped at me and all gathered around us. "Then spar with me", said Inuyasha with a grin that dared her. "Maybe some other time. I want to spar with this human", Aslen said pointing to me. "She can't fight", scoffed Inuyasha disappointed in her refusal. That statetment burned. "Fine", I said with a gleaming dare all of my own. "I will". And I will prove that I CAN fight, even if I don't have Inuyasha's strength or Kagome's evasiveness. "Ren you really don't know anything about her or the power she may have", said Kagome in concern as she held little Shippo in her arms. "Have you ever known your enemies when you go in to fight"? Fight, to the death at that. Kagome didn't say anything. "so then let's have it. Let us spar", I said stepping in to Alsen's face with a smirk. She smirked back.

Lady keade gave a smile of sorts as she shook her head, and watched us. She had been there the whole time, silently obersving us as a group. The others stepped back to watch now as we readied ourselves. Aslen rolled her head and cracked her knuckles. I was so ready for this. I felt this energy surging inside of me, and I felt... well powerful even though I am only human. Afterall, Miroku had said just this morning that everyone posses even a little power of their own.

Aslen is fast, very fast. I was not quick enough to avoid her punch. My body skidded across the dirt, and my chest felt this squeazing pain as I sat up. Miroku shook his head in concern, but I could see in his eyes that he had faith in me. As I got back up I heard her taunt me, "What? Is that really all a little human has"? Aslen's eyes were big, and full of fiesty dares.

When I was up again she lunged at me, and it was familiar to how Inuyasha would do it. I rolled out to the side with a jump, and grabbed her ankle. Her fast and choppy movements with my aggressive grab caused her face to skid into the dirt. Anger and surprise flared in those fiesty eyes of hers as she got up to look at me. "Okay, so you caught me off guard", she shrugged and went for me again. "Won't happpen again"! She exclaimed with a lunge forward and her claws out.

I barely moved out of the way as I could feel of her claws skid across the air past me. "Are you TRYING to hurt me"?! I was confused. Sparring is the same as like wrestling is it not? Yet Aslen keeps coming at me as if we are fighitng.

The deep blue of the Kitsune's eyes shifted into more of a cat's pair, and seemed to glow now as she smiled and flung herself at me rather... sloppily. Feeling threatened and a little scared, that energy I had felt surging through me began to glow around my body.

The white light felt a little cold... and fluid on my skin as I saw Aslen coming closer. My feet lifted off the ground and my body felt light as air as I hovered above the ground. My body lifted in time for her attempt to tackle me. Instead she tackled air. As she rolled onto her back and exposed her vulnerable belly I shot some freezing energy into her chest.

Her eyes grew wide and her back arched with pain. Now my light peridot eyes glowed. I balled my hands up as energy gathered into glowing spheres. "ENOUGH"! Shouted the wise voice that caught my attention. The energy left me and I fell to the ground roughly. "hughn", I groaned in pain. I ached all over, and my head was ringing.

"Now THAT was a good spar", smiled Aslen as she helped me up and gave my weak body to Miroku. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and fell limp in his warmth as we all decended back to Keade's place. "I am proud of you little one", Miroku said softly like a coo. Along the weary walk I had fallen asleep, and I dreamed of making love to the monk again. Sweet, intense, painful, and wonderful sex. However romance was not what awoke me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six:**

The air was warm with a soft and gentle breeze of cold coming in from beneath the door of the house. I stretched my stiff my body and took in the wonderful scent of Keade's morning cooking. "Nmm...Morning Lady Keade", I cooed through my sleepyness. My body seemed to purr with a physical contentment as I stretched out again with a yawn.

Keade smiled and greeted me warmly. "Morning child". I laid back down and stared up at the cieling for a bit in silence. The gang was gone, I have no idea where they might have gone, and yet right now I don't even care where to or for how long.

"So do ye remember what happened yesterday?", asked Keade as she looked to me from her cooking. I strained my head to think back on it. Aslen, a what did they call her? I don't remember, but she was like a cat; and I remember that we faught. "Who won the spar"? I asked looking at the old face of the sweet woman. "Neither of ye won. Does thee recall the light or the energy ye held during said spar"? Light? Energy? Oh yeah! That light which has saved my life a time or two, and aided me in a fight. I nodded my head. "What is that?", I asked her with a sort of smile on my sleepy face.

"It is pure power in essence, a sort of magic", she told me as she stirred food around over the fire she cooked on. "So then, what happens today"? "Well I do not think I am the right person to be training ye", Keade started to explain with a stiff face of sorts. "What do you mean? You're the only person I know", I told her with growing worry and confustion. Is she not going to train me anymore? Why is she acting like something is wrong? Am I being cast out for magic? Or is it something more? "Keade... what is going on"?

"I do not have what it takes to train you properly, and you need to learn to master the power inside you", she said as she spoke slowly. Keade spoke slowly so that I would every word carefully. "The main road from here will you lead into the Kinshin forest. Travel forward, and through it to an abandoned village. There a powerful witch will live. Convince her of your pwer that awakened when you got here and she'll consider training you". "Wait, what about Kagome, Miroku and the others"? "I have sent them on a lead for Naraku, something I don't think you are quite ready for yet". What? I am not ready to keep traveling with my friends? That is riddiculous! I was a little offended by her words, but I know she means well.

"I can't travel to this place alone though", I said to her. Keade smiled, and was expecting that I would react this way I guess. "That is why I have asked your new friend, Aslen to stay back and aide you in your quest for training". What? Aslen? The crazy new girl? "Have you lost your mind old woman"? I said. My eyes grew wide when I heard my own words and I slapped my hands over my mouth. "I am so sorry Lady"! How could I be so rude? Keade nodded and forgave me as our talk of the serious business subsided.

I rose from my bed now, and went to the potty corner. I don't think I will ever get used to peeing and number two-ing in a bowl. I hiked my panties down and squatted over the ground while the cold air greeted my sleepy skin.

Walking back to the main room Lady Keade handed me a bowl. The warm steam from the eggs, bacon, and sausage greeted my watering mouth and filled my nose as I dug in. The fresh food she cooks is always delish! It made me think of my mom's home cooking, and that made me a little home sick. I knew then what I would do today.

I was in the guest house later that morning packing my back pack when I heard the door open. "Hey, would you grab my brush and deodorant please? They're the green plastic thing with bristles, and the blue and white smelly tube", I explained for Aslen. The floor down stairs creaked some before I heard the steps being used. I looked back and took it from her. "Thanks", I told her as I used them.

"You have a lot of weird stuff", she said squinching her face at the stuff spilled out across the floor. "Yeah, where I am from this stuff is super normal". "What is it all even for"? Aslen asked as her ears twitched forward in curiosity. I explained to her that a brush keeps hair tangle free, and neater looking, shampoo which cleans the hair of oils, the advanced clothing, soap that kills bacteria and cleans the skin, and she listend intently with awe and wonder as I did.

"I need to actually get back to my uh... my time", I told her. "Before we see this witch". Aslen nodded her head and helped me get my stuff together. "Well then we need to hurry, because that witch won't stay for more than a week", Aslen warned me. "Why not"? "Well she doesn't live there. She just dropped in for business", she explained as I put on fresh panties and a bra. Then I slipped into a dark tank with a warm sweater over it. I coverd my feet in socks, and wiggled into some form fitting jeans then danced terribly into my sneakers. Brushed my teeth, and then swung my packed bag over my back.

Outside and on the open road I felt the air thicken and move. Like a baby tornado forming. I watched in wonder as Aslen turned into this monsterous animal. Like a massive cat demon. Her true form perhaps? She lowered her head and poked my entire body with her wet nose. "Ew"! I rubbed the slime off myself as she laughed with a series of soft purrs before she lowered herslef down to the ground. I grabbed long tuffts of fur as I climbed up onto her back. I straddled her neck and held onto her excess neck fur.

The ride to the well was fun, and a lot shorter than I had expected. I guess Inuyasha was moving slow for the humans. Kagome, Miroku, and myself becuase Inuyasha could have made it to Keade in a matter of hours. I dismounted Aslen as she transformed back into the human with ears and six tails. "I would invite you back with me, but I am not really supposed to have people form this time in the future where I am from", I told her with a stiff frown. "You better be back tonight then, or I will go down there and get you", she said as she sat down at the stump of a tree. I nodded my head, and dropped myself down into the well to be swallowed by what I am not calling the time tunnel.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven:**

The air was warm when I fell at the bottom of the well. I climbed out as best as I could, and crossed the dark room to find the doors locked! I began to bang on them and scream. It felt like I had been doing that for hours when I heard Sota's voice come to rescue me. He opened the door and puzzled at how I got there after they closed everything up earlier that day. "Inuyasha", I said simply as he nodded in understanding.

"Man, you really have good timing", Sota said as we walked through the back yard. "Why? What do you mean"? "Your mother is here talking to Granpa"! "What"!? I felt my heart dance with excitement as my feet raced to the back door. "Mom"!? I shouted for her as I crossed the kitchen into a small hallway.

I saw the Higurashi family gathered around my mother sadly. They were giving her sympathy while she cried with an expression of sorrow. "Mom"? I stepped in closer to the small crowd around my mom. When she didn't even seem to hear me I began to push through some of the family until I could wrap my arms around her. "Mom. I am here, and everything is okay", I told her. I felt surprised that she was so worried about me.

"Your father died while you were away. He was dying, and he called out for you, you of all the people, and you weren't there for him"! She lashed out and shoved me away from her. "What"? tears began to sting my eyes and swell up as it felt like someone had grabbed my heart and was squeazing it. My father, is dead? How? Why? "Ever since you started to hang out with the Higurashi daughter you have changed. I don't even know who you are anymore, but you are not my child", her cold and harsh words broke me. "Mom, no", my voice cracked as the tears trickled down my cheeks. I reached out for her. "You're just upset. You don't really mean that", she looked away from me. "You are not my child, and I do not know you"! This time my mother growled the words with rage as tears stained her face.

Hurt, confused, and just wanting to disappear I ran. Out of the house, into the open, and towards the well. Maybe in a week or two she will have changed her mind. She will have calmed down and miss me. Maybe, maybe she will even be expecting me with tea. I plunged myself down the well and into the time tunnel as I sobbed. I would use the time alone that I have in this tunnel to vent my hurting heart with my tears.

When I landed though, I saw Aslen's face propped up at the top of the well. Looking for me, and waiting for me. "That was a lot quicker than I was expecting"! She called down with a smile that I could not see. Aslen flicked all of her tails happily and helped me climb out of the well.

"So I don't know about you or what you did over there, but I am hungry", "Aslen we just ate at Keade's house", I said protesting with the kitsune. "We did not"! She blunderd wildly at me. I laughed some and reached into my bag to pull out some food. "Uhm...", I kept rummaging around my stuff. "Well, what are we eating for dinner"? "I sort of... don't have any food for us on me"... "You're traveling with demons, on a long and unkown journey... and you didn't think to bring any food"? Aslen was glaring at me softly now, and I could see the hunger in her eyes as her stomach growled.

"Well I figured Kagome would pack enough, and I never expected that I would be away from her", I explained passively as Aslen face palmed herself and shook her head with an aggrivated sigh. "So then what is your plan"? "MY plan? You're the demon. You go hunt and kill if you want it so bad", "Is that a challenge"!? Aslen growled from deep within her chest as she stepped in towards me. We sparred, and I lost...

It was my responsibility to get food this time. "I can go get fast food from my time"? Which was of course the only thing I could think of when I lost the spar. Deal was, loser has to get dinner. Aslen shook her head at me, "No. We will waste entirely too much time on that. You need to find your magic, and use it to kill food here in the forest". ME? Kill an animal? "You're funny", I laughed. Aslen wasn't giggling, in fact she kept a straight face that made my heart tense with the reality of getting food. The image of me hurting a squirming, scared, and crying animal made me want to cry. I am a softy. I can't do that.

"You wuss"! Scoffed Aslen as she shook her head and walked across the grass field with her nose in the air. I thought she was being stuck up, but then I realized she held her nose up to smell her surroundings. I still can't get over how pretty she is. I wonder... "How old are you"? "How old are YOU"? "Uhm... 19", "dang you're young. I am 42". "42? Where I am from people don't live longer than 100". "Wooow. Here we live very long, and some of us have lived since the begining of it all. Evolved if you will", said Aslen as we walked. "Now hush or you'll scare our dinner away".

We managed to make a good dinner afterall. "I am proud of us", I said with a smile as I cooked some rabbit over a small and barely lit fire. "Of me you mean? I did the grunt work", "And it would be nothing without a proper cook", I mused with a grin as she smiled in silent laughter. "Say, Alsen... You came from a tribe or clan did you not"? "Yeah, what of it"? "What does your poeple do exactly"? I was curious of her background. "I think that for now we sould eat our food, and hurry over to this mysterious witch", Aslen said with her ears perched back and her hands tense. We ate mostly in quiet after that, and then we headed for the abandoned village.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight:**

We had arrived at the village finally, and it was not what I was expecting at all. The place was defintiely abandoned. Buildings were dirty and falling apart as was the whole place. Aslen seemed tense and on edge as we walked by everything looking for this said witch who could help me. I began to wonder why Keade would not help. An idea occured to me. Was she not helping me vbecause she can only train for the light? I shrugged it off as I waked more into the village.

It seemed to be comepetely empty. Until I heard a voice that is. Aslen sniffed the air, as the tips of her tails began to glow with fire. I could hear a low grumble rumbling around in her chest. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I had been over come with fear and need. That was when feminine laugh then echoed in the air. I was suddenly aware of the dirt under my feet.

"So what exactly is a human and a little kitten doing here"? Aslen heard the voice and became angry. "I am no kitten! Show yourself and I will prove that to you". The voice crackled with amused laughter as I shrank back behind Aslen for a moment. "You're quite alright,. For now... What re you doing here"? "I need help with the magic inside of me", explained to her. It was silent for a bit, as if the person was considering what I said.

I had hoped that this would be easy and fun, but now I am beginning to second guess that. I wonder what Miroku, and the others are up to right now. Fighting demons, sleeping by a fire, walking, or any numver of things that happens here. "Magic you say? What kind of magic? It is not like a human to posses magic". Humans don't normally posses magic? Huh. I looked around. It was dark, and empty.

"I don't know really. When it works, I can feel this energy sort of moving around inside of me. Uhm, and sometimes this light glows from inside of me, and it has power", I said doing my best to explain what was going on. "Why do you, from the future want to be here and learn to master the magic"? I kind of wondered why she was asking me so many questions. In the end this person stepped foward.

"Kagura?", asked Aslen in surprise as she smiled and ran forward. She wrapped this mysterious womam up in her arms, and kissed her head. "Hello Kitten", said the woman. "How is it that you did not recognize me"? Aslen shrugged and laughed as they shared some jokes. "So... How is uhm.. the handsome one"? Aslen blushed, a sort of stumbliong shyness coming over her. A guy? She likes a guy? I raised a brow, interested to hear this.

"He is alive, and still with the girl. No worries. Now, about this training,...", the woman said with her eyes turning onto me. She was tall, skinny, pale, with red eyes and silky unwashed ebony haiur down to the small of her back. She was very pretty. I nodded my head, and listened to what she said next.

"I will train you to master your magic. For defense, and fighting, and healing you have to find someone else". I agreed to the terms, and curled up over a mat in my sleeping bag without a fire to keep me warm. I wondered what tomorrow would bring me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine:**

This woman was named Kagura, and she is a powerful demon with strong magic. Aslen told me a bit about her and what she does. I guess she doesn't really like Kagura, but oddly they have a lot in common. Especially a love for the same man. His name is Sesshomaru. A name Kagome didn't talk much about.

The next morning I was rudely awoken by the feel of freezing water on my skin. "What the hell"!? I gasped as I jolted up right. Aslen rolled with laughter. "Sorry. It's just, well I have always wanted to try that on someone before", she said as she tossed some dry clothes at me from my bag. "The teacher is waiting for you", she said before she spanked my ass. "HEY"! I growled as she giggled and hopped away.

What the hell was that for? "Hey, Aslen... Can I trust her"? "Well she will stick to her word, however no. I would not trust her if I were. I did once, biggest mistake I ever made", she said with a serious face. Her eyes were serious, and hiding a story from me. I wondered what had happened between them then. Was it personal? ... ! Of course it was personal. It wouldn't have hurt her as much as it clearly does if it wasn't. How could I be so dense? "I am sorry, for whatever it was she did to you or a loved one"... I walked out of the little house and into the opening. I loved the early morning sun on my skin with the chilly breezes that danced around in the air.

It was really pretty out this morning. I felt a certain amount of excitement, as well as nervous. I kicked over some dust on the ground as I walked in the abandoned village. I couldn't stop thinking about Lady Keade, and the last thing she had said to me before I left. "Are you ready"? I heard her voice but could not see her. "Where are you? It's broad day light how come I cannot see you"? I asked when I heard her laugh.

Kagura seemed to slowly appear from the the corner of a house as she walked towards me. My mouth hung open in shock and awe. "You were there the whole time"? "Hehe, yes I was. It is a simple and basic illusion". Simple? I marvelled at what she had done. "Do you feel the energy now"? "No. I have only felt it when I ... when I needed it most I guess". "Well that sounds pretty fair for me. Except, you find it. That energy doesn't go away, or sleep. It is in you, coursing throughout you just waiting to be sensed and used; to be summoned and out". Something about the way that Kagura spoke made the hair on my neck rise.

"Okay", was all I could manage to say to her. "So what do we do today"? "We?" Kagura laughed. "You, are going to head into the village and find me some...wait", Kagura said as if something had suddenly occurred to her. "Some what"? I tilted my head to the side slightly in the confusion that I felt. Why was I being sent out to find stuff instead of actually learning? I wondered about a lot of things, wondering and thinking is the key to my life... or the core.

Kagura shook her head and gave a dark smile to me. A smile dark enough to make me shiver internally as waited for her instruction. Why had Keade sent me here? "Find me some green herb, and spring weed". I nodded my head. I know what herb looks like, I mean I make tea with it at home in my time. Spring weed, I have never seen that. "Kagura what is spring weed"? I asked and cringed as she laughed at me. I felt dumb when she did. "It is a long flower with little white spores in it". "A dandilion"? Spring weed, well it sure is a weed alright. What does she need a useless yard weed for? Either way, I headed into the woods to look for herb and spring weed as she asked of me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

So I was sent out to find some herb and was walking around looking at the type of plants that live in this area. As my walked on I heard a small and light pretty sound coming from the distance. "A River", I whispered happily headed in the direction the sounds came from. The body of water was more than I had expected. There were big rocks shaped just so that you could kind of sit on them with this sparkling green water playing around in light and playful motions. Like this area of the forest is happy, but how would I know what nature is feeling like?

I felt a warm breeze as if something was calling to me and followed it. It lead me to a little nest of plants full of life. I found some spring weed, and then looked around. "Ah... shoot. What was the other one she wanted me to get"? I can't believe that I had forgotten the second half of the most important thing she had me get to this simple seeming task! "Oh no", I groaned shaking my head in defeat as I looked around at all the different plants.

"Hahaha"! I heard a deep laugh as a tall and mysterious man came forth. "She has you out during kids' play does she"? He stepped froward but remained distant with his arms folded across his chest. He wore a dark blue robe with some purple on it, and had long dark greasy hair with matching purple eyes. I guess that means he isn't human like Inuyasha. "Who are you"? "I am not important right now", he told me coldly with a hard face. Why was he sounding so mean if he was being kind of nice in a way? I was confused.

He handed me a plant that was like a orange rose but different in an unexplainable way. "Uhm... thanks"? "I am not helping you to save you. She's sending you out to do the grunt work for what I am making her do", he chuckled deeply a little now. "Why would she do that when she said she was helping ME"? I asked with a fire in my voice. "Well little one", he placed his hands on my shoulders as he spoke in my ear, "she isn't a very nice girl. You really think she was going to help you without getting anything in return from you"? I shook my head and stepped back from his warm and alluring grip. "I don't understand what you mean", I told him.

"Why don't you test her then? When you return these items to her tell her that Doshi asked her to hurry up. See how she reacts", he said as his purple eyes turned dark and sparkly. I blinked my eyes and then rubbed them before looking at his eyes again. "Uhm.. Okay I suppose that can't hurt anything. But what if she stops helping me"? "I guess you would have to just find out then won't you"? he smiled, patted my head like I was some sort of little kid and disappeared. "Hey, where-where did you go"? I asked the air. He was gone.

I took the plants that he offered me and walked back the way I had came. When I returned I was surprised to Aslen waiting for me. "Are you okay"? She asked with genuine concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. There was this man, but he didn't hurt me so it was all okay", I explained to her. Then kagura stepped forward and looked at the bundle of plants had brought with me. "Where did you find all these"? She asked curiously. "I found them by a river. There was a nest of plants there", I told her looking at her oddly. Why was she acting defensive about it? I wondered.

"Hey Kagura"? "What"? She snapped at me. I cringed a little and paused. "I... Will you teach me to make that"? I said hovering over her shoulder curiously. Her eyes opened a little wider and her face sparked with surprise. "Uhm..Okay", she said awkwardly as she pushed a pestle and mortar at me. "Here, grind these up into a paste", she told me gently.

Aslen's tails flicked in the air as she watched us with caution. She really doesn't seem to really like Kagura. And that man, what should I about him? I decided I would wait until after my training with Kagura tonight and confide in Aslen maybe? With everything that has happened I feel like I can really trust her despite what the others think of her. I don't feel anything wrong with her. "Good. That's it, keep it", Kagura told me as I ground the plants into a paste. I even added a little water into it to help the process.


End file.
